An inverter is a power conversion device that converts electric power from direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) or from AC to DC. The inverter is widely applied and is installed in various places according to the practical requirements. Generally, the inverter has an input or output wire exposed outside when the inverter is installed. If the inverter is installed outdoors, the exposed wire has to withstand the risk of direct exposure to the sun and the exposed wire is prone to aging. Moreover, the exposed wire makes the appearance of the overall installation structure not beautiful enough. If there are too many wires connected, it will be messier.
On the other hand, when the inverter is installed in the outdoor space, the casing body of the inverter needs to protect the inverter from being damaged by the rain. However, the mounting assembly of the conventional inverter is not waterproof, and do not provide sufficient protection and safety.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a waterproof-designed mounting assembly and an inverter assembly using the same to overcome the above drawbacks.